¿Un golpe en la cabeza o cupido Trabajando?
by Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen
Summary: One shot dedicado a Hermione Granger que cumpli 34 años el dia de ayer 19-09-2013 ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMIONE! pareja H-Hr


**DISCLAIMER: No soy rubia ni millonaria, solo me divierto creando nuevas situaciones para mi pareja favorita.**

**Este es un one dedicado al cumpleaños de Hermione Granger**

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMIONE!**

_**¿UN GOLPE EN LA CABEZA O CUPIDO TRABAJANDO?**_

Se encontraba mirando las calles, veía las personas pasar, estaba sentada en la sombra de un cedro. Comía ligeramente un Sándwich de Atún, mientras repasaba todo lo que tenía pendiente para ese día.

Hoy 19 de septiembre cumplía un año más de vida y tal vez se acercaba a un año más a la vejez, suspiró afligida. Ella era una mujer que aun no había conseguido lo que deseaba. Era una profesionista, abogada, trabajaba en el ministerio de magia en un puesto sumamente importante. Era reconocida ante los medios mágicos como la implacable. Pues cada que ponía un nuevo estatus este se cumplía al pie de la letra si, o si.

Había derrocado las viejas reglas donde a las criaturas mágicas indefensas eran marginados en esa comunidad que pensaba en el siglo XV. Era la salvadora de muchos de ellos, quienes agradecidos la proclamaban la "única"

Pues sí, era la única que tuvo la paciencia suficiente para aplacar los temores de cada una de esas criaturas ya sean conscientes en su derecho como los que no.

También aunque había puesto acciones a favor de ellos, también había otros donde si se comportaban mal su castigo era la marginación en el mundo mágico. Un castigo demasiado fuerte para ellos.

Otra de las cosas que habían culminado con éxito, era también tener su propia casa, ya que antes vivía con sus padres, que viendo la soltería de su hija decidieron darle un departamento. El cual ella al principio declino, mas sus padres testarudos al igual que ella, terminaron convenciéndola.

Otro bocado a ese emparedado, más un suspiro nuevo.

Ella profesionalmente estaba satisfecha

Amorosamente…No.

Aun no había conseguido a su tan aclamado "hombre de sus sueños"

Cuando joven su mejor amigo se había convertido por escasos 6 meses en su novio. Tiempo suficiente para quitarse el error de que el era su hombre, su príncipe de brillante armadura.

Ahora él, se encontraba sumamente feliz y casado con su mejor amiga.

Meses después de la boda de ellos dos, tuvo un breve romance con el chico que en su niñez y adolescencia le fastidiaba.

Ella al fin creyó que ese hombre era su destino, pensaba que pronto se escucharían campanas de boda.

Pero no…

También termino casado con su otra mejor amiga, hermana de su ex novio mejor amigo.

Esa pareja tan dispareja, tenía ya varios años de matrimonio y dos pequeños que eran la luz de sus ojos.

Ella simplemente creía que su suerte en el amor estaba desaparecido.

Que tal vez Cupido se paso de largo, la ignoro o no la vio.

Tal vez ella aun no estaba lista para el amor.

Tal vez…pero con 6 novios, dos de ellos aun conservando su amistad… era ilógico que no estuviera lista.

Además que siendo sinceros cada nuevo novio, era una oportunidad para soñar, con casas, perros, niños jugando, boda, amor, etc.

Bebió de su jugo de manzana, cerró los ojos al sentir la fría frescura del aire. El otoño estaba cerca, las hojas de los arboles estaban por adquirir una tonalidad naranja o amarilla. El pasto seguía verde, mas ella sabía que pronto dentro de pocos meses se tiñería de blanco.

Vestida con un hermoso conjunto, se levanto de aquel lugar para estirar las piernas, recoger sus cosas y salir directo hacia su trabajo.

Estaba distraída caminando viendo la belleza de aquel parque, que no se percato de un hombre tratando de esquivarla.

Lo último que sintió fue un fuerte golpe en el pecho y la cabeza.

Se perdió por breves instantes en la oscuridad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba cansado, el trabajo estuvo muy arduo. Ser medimago era muy cansado y más si pasabas mas de 24 hrs sin dormir.

Bostezo a causa del sueño, sentía los músculos pesados, los pies flojos al dar un paso. Se restregó los ojos, parpadeando para centrarse, al principio veía borroso pero ya después pudo visualizar donde estaba.

Aun seguía en la sala, que quedaba cerca de Emergencias. Tenía una última ronda para posteriormente irse a su casa y dormir a pierna suelta.

Agarro su taza que contenía cafeína súper cargada suficiente para despertar al hombre gigante de las montañas.

El líquido caliente bajo por su esófago, dándole una sensación de alivio.

Miro su reloj 8 de la mañana, con un suspiro se levanto para dar su última ronda. Deseo que pronto llegare el doctor que lo supliría, mientras tanto tuvo que realizar su recorrido revisando a los pacientes.

Ingreso con pesadez hacia el ascensor que lo llevaba directo a su piso. Se recargo en la pared de ese habitáculo, un bostezo involuntario salió de él. Sus parpados se cerraban. Señal de que pronto se dormiría parado.

Ingreso a su departamento, con mucho trabajo y cansancio se desvistió quedando en calzoncillos, sin mirar su reloj que estaba en su mesita de noche, se dejo caer en la cama, claro antes tuvo que quitarse los anteojos ya que no contaba con un nuevo par para reemplazarlos.

Y una oscuridad lo privo del mundo, relajando sus músculos, sus parpados y durmiendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Horas después, se despertó lleno de energía, su reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde. Se estiro haciendo que sus agarrotados músculos comenzaran a funcionar, directo a la ducha bañándose quitándose rastro de dormilona.

En el baño empezó a recordar sobre él , su vida su futuro.

A pesar de ser un medimago reconocido en la sociedad mágica no tenía con quien compartir sus éxitos o sus tristezas.

Era huérfano, durante su niñez y adolescencia, vivió con sus tíos y su primo. Los cuales no le dieron la mejor infancia, pero su suerte cambio al tener 11 años y entrar en esa escuela de magia que se convirtió en su nueva casa.

Tuvo muy buenos amigos, conoció a familias que le admiraban. Ya que sus padres fueron unos valientes aurores que destruyeron y erradicaron la maldad que tiempos atrás azotaba al mundo mágico.

Por supuesto al ser el único hijo de esa pareja tan reconocida, pronto se convirtió en famoso.

Pero la fama no era lo que él buscaba, sino calidez de hogar. Su mejor amigo ahora estaba casado, tenía una nueva familia y una mujer con la cual festejar, pelear o simplemente enamorar.

Su mejor amiga, hermana de su mejor amigo, a pesar de ser más joven que ellos, también estaba casada y contaba con dos niños traviesos, pero que eran la luz de sus ojos.

El…simplemente estaba solo.

Salió de la ducha, albornoz en su cuerpo, se preparo un aperitivo. Mientras degustaba su desayuno/comida, vio hacia los ventanales. El día estaba esplendido. Pronto llegaría el otoño y con él las lluvias, el viento frio, que anunciaba ya un nuevo invierno.

Se encontraba esplendido. Muy feliz.

¿Por qué no hacer ejercicio?

Se vistió con su ropa de deporte y sus zapatillas de correr. Tomo un bote que lleno previamente de agua y salió rumbo hacia la salida.

Mientras esperaba que el ascensor abriera sus puertas, su nueva vecina. Una rubia muy guapa y coqueta le lanzo piropos. El tan atractivo que era le sonrió y siguió con ese flirteo.

Definitivamente Cupido ignoraba de él, ya según las revistas de corazón, era guapo, millonario y soltero.

Entonces ¿por qué no encontraba a la mujer adecuada?

Llevaba trotando media hora en el parque cercano a su casa, sentía un alivio ya que el ejercicio le permitía desesterarse.

A lo lejos vio a dos chiquillos jugando con unos patines, el nunca había experimentando la sensación de patinar. Había experimentado sensaciones de volar en una escoba, sentir el aire en el rostro, revolver el cabello. En fin una sensación indescriptible

La curiosidad y las ansias de experimentar algo nuevo acudieron a él. Se acerco a los chiquillos quienes le explicaron que un seño r en el parque les rentaba dichos patines.

Por supuesto que acudió al señor de gran edad, pidiendo patines en color rojo con dorado, sus colores favoritos.

Brevemente tuvo una explicación y comenzó su travesía. Al principio no fue fácil, tuvo al menos varias caídas de culo, y muchos raspones junto con moretones. Pero en cada caída no podía evitar las carcajadas, al día siguiente tendría que decir algunas excusas en su trabajo, para llegar todo moreteado y golpeado.

Siguió avanzando, pronto tomo el equilibrio adecuado, al igual que el impulso necesario para continuar sin caerse.

Llego a un cruce en el parque donde sin querer aumento velocidad al patinar, pero no sabia como frenar, para colmo una chica despistada se le cruzo. Pensaba en mosca o quien sabe que, que no escucho sus gritos de

-¡quítate del camino!

Pero era demasiado tarde, colisiono contra la mujer, la cual termino desmayándose a causa del fuerte impacto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Señorita…Señorita ¿me escucha?

Hermione Granger, despertó de su sueño provocado por un choque y posterior golpe en la cabeza.

-Mmhhmm- Respondió mientras trataba de enfocar el rostro de su atacante, el cual mostraba unos ojos verdes cual esmeralda, con expresión preocupada.

-Señorita ¿puede oírme?

El joven tocaba sus parpados, veía directamente en ella.

La gente se había aglomerado, Hermione escucha el murmullo de ellos.

-si puedo escucharlo—respondió con la voz ligeramente ronca

Se levanto del frio y sucio suelo, donde con ayuda del joven termino parándose, no sin antes marearse a causa del golpe.

El joven le sonrió avergonzado, ya que el golpe se hacía más grande.

-Señorita mi nombre es Harrry Potter y soy médico, déjeme revisarla.

Hermione aun aturdida acepto. El golpe en la cabeza le dolió horrores y aun veía borroso.

El preocupado doctor, le hizo las revisiones necesarias. Murmuro para sí solo. Aun viéndola un poco avergonzado, le hablo suavemente.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Hermione Granger—respondió la castaña llevándose la mano en dirección al golpe, pero antes de sentir el chichon, otra mano suavemente le aparto de su cometido.

Solo tuvo una pequeña contusión, no es nada grave que amerite llevarla a un hospital—Hermione Agradeció a los cielos, odiaba los hospitales, y sería muy mala suerte que estuviera en su día de cumpleaños—por lo tanto al sentirme sumamente avergonzado con usted, para recompensarla déjeme que le invite un rico café ¿qué dice?, de paso le haría algunos chequeos, que aunque el golpe no sea peligroso no quiere decir que en el día sienta mareos o nauseas.

La castaña, veía a ese guapo hombre frente a ella, sopesando si aceptar o no.

La gente que estaba a su alrededor viendo el espectáculo, se disperso quedando solo algunas cuantas personas, entre ellos un par de ancianitas que al ver la indecisión en el rostro de la mujer decidieron dar su granito de arena.

-Ándale muchacha, acepta. No todos los días te encuentras con un joven buen mozo—dijo una de ellas con un sombrero grande.

-Vamos muchacha, tal vez hoy sea tu dia de suerte y consigas aun doctor como marido.— murmullo la otra ancianita sonriéndole picarona.

Al joven doctor se le tiñeron de rosa sus mejillas, a causa de lo dicho por las ancianitas. Para Hermione verlo así, le causo una infinita ternura.

Sabiendo que su día de cumpleaños seria aburrido como cada año, decidió hablar pidiendo permiso, lógicamente poniendo dramatismo, que gracias al golpe pudo dar de excusa.

-Si, acepto esa taza de café.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry Potter mostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le brillaron los ojos al ver a esa guapa mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos.

Se quito los patines del diablo, el sudor le recorrió la frente limpiándose suavemente con su brazo.

Un quejido se escucho por parte de la mujer que aun se encontraba parada a un lado de él. Preocupado le miro, solo para descubrir unas mejillas rojas cual cereza. Un tierno color que le causo miles de pensamientos nada decorosos.

Arrebolado decidió mirar a otro lado. Las viejitas que hablaron a su favor, ya se habían retirado quedando solo ellos en medio de un inmenso parque.

-Vamos—murmuro, mientras en su mano izquierda ponía sus patines y en el otro le tomaba la mano a la castaña. Lógicamente pensando en la seguridad de ella ya que en dado caso se llegara a marear podría sostenerla.

Pero al momento de que ambas manos se tocaran, una corriente de electricidad les recorrió. Ambos se miraron al rostro con los ojos abiertos llenos de sorpresa, la joven mujer alejo por un breve momento su mano, mas Harry no se lo permitió.

En el camino estuvieron tras un largo silencio, no sabían de qué hablar, ambos era tímidos. Se sonreían cada que coincidían una mirada.

-Tengo que ir a mi departamento, a unas cuadras de aquí, dudo que me permitan ir vestido así—Harry rompió ese silencio, mientras señalaba su vestimenta. Su short de deporte al igual que su remera se ajustaba a su cuerpo tonificado.

Hermione Granger al ver dicho cuerpo, su mente voló hacia escenarios distintos donde ese cuerpo estaba prácticamente encima de ella, o tal vea debajo.

Asintió a un sin apartar la vista de Harry. Escaneándolo e imaginándolo desnudo. Harry en vez de avergonzarse sonrió socarrón, sabía lo que su cuerpo ocasionaba entre la población femenina.

Carraspeo llamando su atención, con la mirada oscura llena de deseo. Mirada en el que Hermione ahogo un gemido.

-¿Me acompaña?

La castaña aun hipnotizada acepto sin pensar. Su cerebro estaba embotado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron en minutos hacia el edificio del joven médico, quien a causa del viento su cabello negro azabache se había revuelto. Situación que sufría Hermione al llevar ese día el cabello sujetado con unas pinzas, pero al caerse estas se perdieron y su cabello estaba hecho un revoltijo

"Es un nido para pájaros"— pensó avergonzada la castaña, peinando con sus manos el desastre llamado cabello.

Aunque Harry Potter al ver ese cabello revuelto su libido aumento más, ocasionando que cierta parte de su anatomía despertara, específicamente al sur.

En ese poco camino llenaron el silencio entre platicas, es así como Harry se entero que era abogada, vivía al sur de la ciudad. Su lugar de trabajo no era muy reconocido, ya que apenas estaba empezando. Y lo más importante: SOLTERA

Claro que lo otro importante era su cumpleaños.

Mientras Hermione se entero que el azabache era medico en el área de traumologia, por eso al verle la cabeza, dictamino que no era de gravedad. Además que era residente nuevo. Ya que antes vivía en Escocia. Y lo más importante: SOLTERO

Claro que lo otro importante era su bienvenida a la ciudad.

Ambos estaba enfrascados en su plática, que el ascensor donde estaban permitió la entrada de una mujer rubia muy guapa, muy coqueta que sonrió y guiño el ojo hacia Harry. El cual le siguió el juego.

Más Hermione sintió una emoción que antes no había existido ni con sus 6 novios. Es más ni siquiera con sus amigos.

CELOS.

Se encontraba sumamente celosa, quería arrancarle le cabellera rubia a esa golfa, trapear su cabello en el piso y pincharle con una aguja sus bubis falsas llenas de silicona.

Se cruzo de brazos con el ceño fruncido, viendo de Harry a la rubia vecina.

El ojiverde al notar esa reacción sonrió para sus adentros, esa mujer castaña seria suya si o si.

El timbre del ascensor, anuncio la llegada a su piso. Harry salió despreocupadamente, mientras que la castaña pisaba fuerte a causa de la molestia.

Dentro del lujoso apartamento, Hermione se sorprendió de la decoración se mordió el labio inferior al ver semejante limpieza en dicha casa. Ella que era una adicta a la limpieza ver a un hombre que gustaba realizar sus quehaceres era para ella un punto a favor hacia él.

Harry la dejo por un momento sirviéndole un vaso con agua.

-En unos momentos regreso, me daré una ducha y luego nos vamos.

Hermione asintió, tomando de su bebida ya que si hablaba capaz le decía "¿hay lugar para mí?"

Harry se alejo de allí, mientras la mirada miel se centraba en su trasero, Hermione se mordió con fuerza su labio inferior mitigando el gemido involuntario.

Cuando el pelinegro desapareció, ella se ventilo con las manos a causa de un inexplicable calor que había en el departamento.

Paseo por el lugar, viendo las fotos y trofeos que había en esa sala.

Harry mientras tanto después del baño, al ver su cama sumamente grande tuvo unos pensamientos y deseos indecorosos, del cual dentro de minutos haría realidad.

Se seco el cabello, sin peinárselo, se puso la toalla alrededor de su cintura, saliendo de su habitación de esa forma, tratando de provocar la libido a cierta mujer.

Un carraspeo se escucho mientras Hermione estaba centrada en una foto familiar que tenía en la repisa.

La castaña al escuchar dicho sonido se volteo, quedando impactada al ver a Harry con solo una toalla. Gotas resbalando por su torso, su cabello revuelto. De pronto hubo mucho calor, demasiado. En donde la castaña sin pensarlo se bajo el vestido quedando en ropa interior.

La cita del café desapareció en la mente de ambos.

Solo veían la pasión que tenían en las miradas, disfrutando del escaneo.

Sincronizados ambos se acercaron, la corriente eléctrica les recorrió. Sus manos ansiosas por tocar al otro, sus miradas oscuras y lujuriosas.

Harry bajo la mirada hacia los labios llenos de la castaña, Hermione bajo la mirada hacia el sur, en ese preciso instante el cuerpo de Harry empezó a reaccionar, la castaña se mordió el labio inferior, del cual un gemido se escucho por el azabache. Más no acabo allí, ya que un dedo desprendió sus dientes de sus labios, mismo dedo que recorrió su labio.

Harry bajo la cabeza, mientras la castaña subía la suya, los labios de ambos se alcanzaron. Un beso prolongado, fogoso, apasionado.

Manos recorriendo el cuerpo del otro, ropas desapareciendo. Cuerpos enredados en uno solo. Gemidos, jadeos, gruñidos.

La cama también se quedo en el olvido, la sala fue el único testigo de lo sucedido entre un medimago y una abogada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De la tarde, paso a la noche.

Dos cuerpos estaban descansando en la alfombra de dicha sala. Ambos jadeantes, tratando de encontrar la respiración que perdieron a causa de las acciones apasionadas.

-Hermione—

-Mmm—

-Feliz cumpleaños—murmuro jadeante Harry.

-Gracias amor—contesto orgullosa la castaña—es el mejor cumpleaños que me has dado.

-¿Mejor que el año pasado?—inquirió el ojiverde recorriendo con su mano la espalda de la castaña.

-Mejor.

-Oye cariño—la matiz de preocupación que escucho la castaña en la vos del ojiverde le hizo alzar la vista hacia el

-¿Qué sucede Harry?

-Te duele la cabeza—inquirio checando el golpe que tenia.

La castaña por autorelfejo se llevo la mano a dicha zona, donde le escocia un poco pero nada de gravedad.

-No—respondio

El ojiverde enarco una ceja, sabia que ella estaba mintiendo para no preocuparle-¿segura?

La castaña rodo los ojos—Esta bien, me duele un poco. Pero tengo aquí a un medico que me atendería…-su tono coqueto hizo sonreir al ojiverde.

-Corrección medimago—murmullo recorriendo con sus dedos el pecho del ojiverde

-¡Bruja!—exclamo divertido soltando una carcajada

-Tonto—farfullo la castaña dándole una palmada en el pecho

Las carcajadas continuaron, hasta que el ojiverde mordió lujuriosamente esos labios, ocasionando que una parte que apenas había descansado también despertara.

- ¿Cuál es el plan del siguiente cumpleaños?—pregunto un curioso Potter

-Yo seré una mujer divorciada, sin hijos y muy sexi. -respondió coqueta la castaña, con las mejillas arreboladas y el cabello revuelto, pasando sus dedos en el pecho de su marido, quien temblaba a causa de las caricias.

-Mmmm a mí se me antoja ser un músico, con barba y ropa desaliñada. Te conquistare con mis canciones—Sonrió Potter mientras su esposa le daba un beso en la barbilla.

-¿Ah sí?-cuestiono escéptica la castaña-¿Cómo?

-Se cantar cariño, se tocar la guitarra de forma delicada como el cuerpo de una mujer.—respondió un ofendido azabache.

- Estoy ansiosa a escucharlo… y sentirlo…-coqueteo dándole un beso en la mejilla—Cada año nuestras creaciones son mejores— Suspiro la castaña

-tengo una duda—El ojiverde le miro directo a los ojos—si se supone que yo soy un medimago y tu una bruja defensora ¿Por qué no nos conocimos antes?

Porque Cariño, esos son los misterios de la vida—la castaña sonrió enigmática, mientras el ojiverde le devolvió un ligero beso. Enredándose de nuevo en la alfombra, disfrutando de sus besos y caricias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La verdadera historia de esta pareja, es que llevan 12 años de casados, tres pequeños, el primogénito de nombre James, el mediano de nombre Ian, y la pequeña de nombre Lucy. Una bebe castaña, de ojos verdes.

Cada cumpleaños se abre un mundo nuevo para esta joven pareja.

Cada cumpleaños es un inicio de su amor.

Interpretando varias personas, profesiones y varios escenarios.

Hoy, Ellos son dos desconocidos sin suerte en el amor que coinciden por un ligero accidente

El próximo año…tal vez el próximo año lo sabremos

**FIN**

**.GRACIAS POR LEER**


End file.
